Obviously Oblivious
by asiangurl143
Summary: Jack and Kim have feelings for each other and are oblivious to their feelings. One day, Brody, a popular football jock, askes Kim out. Kim agrees(You'll understand when you read the story). When jack finds out, he becomes annoyed. He also starts to have a weird feeling that he has never felt in his life. What is that weird feeling that is possesing Jack? What will happen next? R
1. Chapter 1

**A.N = Hey guys! I hope you guys will enjoy my story! Well I'll just have to find out in the reviews... if I'll have any. But that's up to you guys so please R&R! Here is my first chapter! =)**

* * *

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I woke up to the most delightful sound that I was dying to hear at this hour, my alarm clock. Note the sarcasm. As you can see, I'm not a morning person. I slammed my hand on the annoying siren to shut it up. I wanted to go back to sleep when I realized it was Monday.

"Ah, the lovely prison they call 'Highschool'..",I said sarcastically.

So I got ready and put on a white v-neck t-shirt, navy blue skinny jeans and my black converse. I was about to leave my room when I heard a tapping noise on my window. I instantly knew who it was. I opened my window and smiled.

"Hey Kimmy!", Jack said.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname that me want to go all karate on him.

"Well hello... _Jackson._", I replied, a smirk placing itself on my face.

"Pfft~, well whatever _Kimberly._", he replied back cleverly.

I chuckled at the small teases we give to eachother.

"So anyways, you ready to go to school?"

Then I held one finger up, signaling for him to 'wait for a moment'. I went to my door, opened it and yelled, "BYE MOM!" I then went through my window and into Jack's room. As we went down the stairs, Jack threw me an apple. I caught it the way he caught my apple the we met. I put the apple in my hands and looked around the room, searching for Brewer #2.

"Hey, where is Grace?", I asked.

"Oh. Jerry picked her up about 5 minutes ago.", Jack's mom stated.

"Ah.", I replied.

'_Those love birds are too cute .', _I thought to myself.

"Shall we go to school Miss Crawford?", he playfully said in a Britsh accent.

"Oh but of course Mr. Brewer.", I replied, playing along.

We then linked arms as said our goodbyes to Jack's mom. Jack closed the door and we walked to school.

* * *

**I apologize if the chapter was SUPER, SUPER, SUPER short. It's my first fanfition and I'm a young gal~ w Anyway, I hope you gals and guys(if there are any guys reading this) liked this chapter! And again I apologize for the shortness of the chapter... 'kay bye~~~~~! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing! I LOVE you guys! I'm so glad you all liked the first chapter! Also I'm reeeaaalllyyy sorry I haven't uploaded for like, EVER. I had church, it was my grandpa's b-day, my sister and I share a laptop and she's an otaku so she hogs the laptop, and I was watching Pretty Little Liars :3 . SPENCER SOLD MELISSA'S RING FOR TOBY! Also I changed the rating to T because I can't work with K. I just can't! Anyway, here is CHAPTER 2 for you awesome readers! Don't forget to R&R! ^_^**

* * *

Kim's POV

As we walked to school, a humid wind past by us. The wind flew by Jack's cute, adorable hair. Wait, what am I talking about? I mean thinking. I mentally smacked myself. Why did I think Jack's hair was cute? Do I like him? Nah, we're just friends. Best friends. All of a sudden, I hear snapping, until I notice it was Jack snapping and waving his hand in front of my face.

_"Helloo? Earth to Kim!"_, Jack said.

"Huh? What just happened?", I asked.

"You spaced out Kimmy.", he answered. I grimaced at the nickname that I truly, strongly, dislike. I growled at him.

"Whoa there Canine. Don't bite me!", Jack exclaimed. I laughed and we kept walking.

"When are we getting to school?" I asked impaitently as I turned to face him. He opened his mouth but then closed it with a smile.

"Why are you smirking..?", Kim asked. When I turned my head forward, my face slammed into the school doors. I grabbed his wrist, thinking he would prevent me from falling since he is well built and that six pack, that makes you just want to fall in his muscular arms. WAIT. What am I thinking?! Anyway, he went down with me. We tumbled down the stairs Like Jack and Jill. Haha that makes sense! I chuckled to myself until I felt a sudden thud on my body. I looked at myself and I saw Jack, ON TOP OF ME!

Jack's POV

I fell on top of Kim when we tumbled down the stairs. I had an odd feeling in my stomach. I also had goosebumps. Oh gosh, I sound like a girl. We looked at each other and we just laughed.

"Hey Jack, Can you get off me now? Your pretty heavy.", Kim suggested.

"Oh sorry.", I replied. We stood up and the first thing we saw was the gang. Including Grace, Kelsey, and Julie.

"Hey don't do that dirty stuff right now guys. You're in front of the school!", Jerry said. Kim and I gave Jerry our scariest death glares ever. It was really funny because he hid behind Grace.

Grace flicked him on the forehead and he came out of hiding.

"Ok anyway, let's go inside now. I just feel like it.", Julie said. So we went out seperate ways, but I walked Kim to her locker (as usual), though oddly enough, a famliar figure was there.

"Hey Kim! Would you like to go on a date with me?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! So anyways, I hoped you guys liked the chapter! I forgot to say this in the first chapter: My fanfiction instagram is writinglover143 and my kik is dmpcutie143 (I like the specific numbers '143' alot :3) so please follow me on instagram and chat with me if you'd like on kik! **

**-Lizzy3**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in like , FOREVER! Well I now have my own computer so I might be uploading faster now! Oh and thank you to the people who followed, favorited, and reviewed! It really means alot to me! This chapter might be a bit longer than the first two. I wonder if you guys figured out who mystery "date" boy is... But your about to find out! So you may read chapter 3!**

* * *

Kim's POV

"Hey Kim! Would you like to go on a date with me?" Ugh, this boy never stops asking.

"No. Randy, for the millionth time I will NOT go on a date with you!" I said annoyed. He scoffed at the rejection.

"Whatever. Your loss." He replied as he walked away. But I bet he is gonna ask the same question next week.

I sighed and turned to Jack. But when I saw him, some girls were checking him out. But I don't think he noticed. I felt anger building up. Huh? Why is my anger building up? I'm not his girlfriend... But it would be nice if-STOP KIM! You and Jack are just best friends! Ooh Kimmy has a crush on Jack! What! No I don't! Oh my fucking gosh I'm having an argument with myself. I'm such a weirdo.

"Hey, Kim! Helloooo?" Jack asked. Huh?

"You're clenching your fists and your knunckles are turning white!" He said cautiously. Really?

I looked down and I saw my fists clenched and my knuckles white. Huh. Guess I didn't realize that.

"Heh guess I didn't notice. Oops." I replied.

"Hey why were you clen-"RRRIIINNNGGG! He was cut off by the bell. I sighed got my books and closed my locker.

"It's nothing Jack. I'm completly fine! See you in 2nd period." I said, waved and walked away.

I sighed. That was so rude of me. I just left him hanging there. I looked around and saw my first period classroom. Room 204. I walked in and saw Grace and Kelsey talking, Randy throwing paper airplanes, and the rest of the class chatting. I walked over to Grace and Kelsey.

"Hey Grace! Hi Kelsey!" I greeted them.

"Hey!" They said in unison.

"JINX!" Grace yelled. The whole class looked at Grace.

"Oops..."She mumbled.

"Graciebell, you yelled loud enough that Europe heard you!" Kelsey exclaimed and put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Mother." Grace replied. My friends are so hilarious. The teacher walked in and said,"Ok class, sit in your seats and listen up. we are going to..."was all I heard. I felt a tap on my shoulder. The person pointed to my desk, gesturing me to look at it. When I looked at it I saw a note. I opened it up and it said,

* * *

**HEHEHEHEHE! CLIFFHANGER! What's up with me and cliffhangers? I don't really know. SO, anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Also review, favorite, and follow! :3**

**-Lizzy:3**


End file.
